


Moonlight I can hear

by Merel



Series: Moms Made Fullmetal 2020 [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Post-Canon, Swearing, what to do when your suicidal plan didn't work and now you're just jobless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merel/pseuds/Merel
Summary: He’d taken sips of beer and wine before, but this was the first cocktail she’d ever made for him. Even with extra sugar syrup, he’d pulled a face at the time.
Relationships: Chris "Madam Christmas" Mustang & Roy Mustang
Series: Moms Made Fullmetal 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758217
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2020





	Moonlight I can hear

**Author's Note:**

> For Moms Made Fullmetal week 2020, day one: Family or Love or Baby-talk

“This one’s on the house, for getting your leash taken off.” 

Roy-boy sighed, but took the offered whiskey sour. “Thank you, zia.” 

She sat down on the other plush chair with her barley tea. Kid stared into the glass like it could show him the future, but that’s what she was for. Should she feel guilty? Probably, but when Frederick had approached her with a way to save the only biological family she had, the only piece of Frankie, well, shit, the guy hadn’t become Führer because he was a crap manipulator. 

“The fuck am I gonna do now?” Roy hadn’t taken a sip yet, and already looked close to passing out. 

“Settle down, get yourself a wife and kid?” Kid huffed a laugh at that. “Wake up at three in the morning, change diapers, get vomit all-” 

“Don’t fucking start that baby-talk with me,” but he looked a lot lighter than ten seconds ago, “I can’t settle down.” 

“Alchemy, then? Start working at Central University, tinkering with circles?” 

Kid took a sip of the sour, his cheeks bloating before he swallowed it down. “Nah, I love the, like, politics of it all.” 

She smirked behind her tea. “Politics, huh.” 

**Author's Note:**

> (and of course i had to make things more difficult for myself 😂😂)  
> As always, kudos are appreciated and I try to reply to all comments! Come visit me on [my tumblr](https://stiekemekat.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
